User talk:Lewis Carroll
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lewis Carroll page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 12:10, January 17, 2011 Just a bit of information... :) I am sorry that I had to delete your profile text about Lewis Carrol, but the thing is, it made a lot of red links that are difficult to get rid of and make correct. It made one of the other users quite irritated but I am sorry I had to delete it :( However, here is something we can do to compromise: I can let you keep the Lewis Carrol article on your page, because it would be unfair to not let you use something you like on your page :D But only if there are no categories to it and the red links are gone. Is that okay? Your other edits are brilliant, though, and I would really like it if you kept editing here! :D I see you know quite a lot about Wikia editing, because of the wonderful movie template you made! It is amazing and I really love it and the fact you made it for the wiki! :) Thank you very much! And can I ask you about the movie you added to one of the templates, Barbie as Artmeis: A Moon Goddess? XTinkerBellx 16:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Where is Barbie doll???????? :((((((((. Hey there! Hello! My name is Lolita, and I'm also a contributor of BMW...lol. In first; I want for your apologize, because...when there appeared your user profile with many red links in Wanted pages (and I'm get used to edit wanted pages), I was shocked and I thought, that you're troll...lol I'm sorry. So, I like that you're there! I like your edits, especially- Oh my Kelly!- your special wiki template for movies! Simply adore it! And I'll try to make it better (much better? 0_0) Actually, I know many about BMs...and, if you'll need an advice, you can ask me. Good luck! Lorinna 12:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I like you too! ^_^ I don't mind that you like Barbie and you are a guy! I don't think it matters! :) You can write whatever you want in your profile, it is yours! :D You can add pictures to your page, they don't have to be Barbie (you can add Alice pictures if you want, I love Alice too!), and you can write as much as you want. I understand that you are embarrassed about liking Barbie because you are a guy, but I feel the same way (I'm a girl but I am almost 15 so I people would think I should have grown out of it now!) So I don't talk about it with my friends or relatives either, I just mainly talk about it on a RevLovejoy's Barbie Movies Forum. You can talk about your favorite movies there if you like! The administrator would like more members! ^_^ I will try my best to help you get rid of your old account, because I don't want you to be embarrassed to edit here. It's fun and I think your edits will really help! There are other friendly users, like Lorinna and Abbey.. http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Closing_an_account That should help you a bit by letting you view your options. :) I might make a list of movies that are rumored on a page, because I don't really want lots of unofficial stuff on this Wiki (the Barbie goddess movie) but I won't get rid of it. You can put Lewis Carroll things on your page and other things you like too. If you have any questions or you just want to talk then you can leave me a message :) XTinkerBellx 11:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! On Facebook, my first name is Olivia and I have a picture of a blue haired girl as my picture, so look out for that when I add you! :) You can also be friends with me on the forum I linked to you. And I know a few people from the Philipines, they are very nice! I will talk to you more on facebook when you add me :) If you go to America, have a great time! :D And like I said, don't worry about being a guy and liking barbie films, I have the same sort of problem (but instead of gender it is age).. XTinkerBellx 12:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :D It was my pleasure to add you! And of course it was really me on facebook! Hehe :D If you ever need to ask anything about the wiki feel free to ask. XTinkerBellx 19:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) OMK! Oh My Kelly, how glad I am, that you remembered about me and leaved Purita in peace, lol. Well, because on our BMW, and on forum of our friend Abbey were a thousand of trolls...and, when I saw your profile page, I thought: OMK another troll! But when Purita said to me about your edits, I changed my mind...lol again. I think, we can! About Facebook: you can search me there by words "Lolita Marchetti", it seems I'm only one with this name on FB. If there will be more, look for Lolita Marchetti from Rome, Italy, with Summer on userpic. Oh, don't worry about it! Almost all my friends (boys, and girls, too) are addict to BMs, and they don't want to hide it. And they're have 16-17-18 years old, so, I think, you shouldn't shame because of this love. Many people likes Disney movies, even they're too old- and it's children movies. Why they should hide love to Barbie movies? Good luck! Your Lorinna 12:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I find it amazing that you are a guy and you like barbie movies....Welcome to the Wiki!! VioletDancer12 12:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry if this is bothersome, as it's clear you put a lot of effort into the Barbie as Sleeping Beauty page, but we don't make articles for fake or rumoured movies on this wiki. We only make articles for movies when they have been confirmed. Again, sorry. XTinkerBellx 15:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I feel very bad for deleting the page, so I've restored the text but the image has already been deleted permanently. The reason why it was requested to be deleted is, there's no point in having pages for rumoured movies or people could just write anything they wanted. For instance, I could say right now that there is a rumoured Barbie movie called Barbie as Cinderella (which there isn't). And then I could make up the cast and the plot and directors and such, and people would get false knowledge. That's why it's a rule that only official movies can be written about. Besides, Barbie as The Sleeping Beauty was just a game. Someone only made up all that information about the movie as speculations. Do you understand what I mean? I do honestly feel very bad that you put so much work into it :( XTinkerBellx 18:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, it would not make a bad film XD Glad we have an understanding :) XTinkerBellx 19:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! And sorry for your effort... It that's you on Facebook and Twitter? Actually, I thought some unregistered contributor made the Sleeping Beauty wiki and so, it was you because some of classical movies are already fake that Mattel planned for the upcoming movies and they shouldn't allowed to make Wiki of those fake movies. Sorry about for your efforts but you can forgive me. :) - Cynthia Selahblue 13:04 (PH), December 18, 2011 Did You Know? I've added it. Good idea :) XTinkerBellx 14:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry you're upset but I think the new template is better and I would prefer if it wasn't changed anymore. Putting the movies in categories is difficult and here's why: Some movies fit into more than one category (Mermaidia is fairies and mermaids, Nutcracker is princess and a holiday movie). Some movies are put in incorrect categories even by official websites (the official Barbie website made Barbie and The Three Musketeers and Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale princess movies. There are no princesses in either of these movies. Also Nutcracker is only considered a holiday movie sometimes. A Christmas Carol was officially said to be Barbie's first Christmas movie, not Nutcracker. It is better to put them in categories like if they are a feature film, a short, a special, a Toy Story film or a My Scene film and then we won't repeat anything or put things in wrong categories. Also, just because you create a template doesn't mean it belongs to you. On wikis, we're supposed to improve things and edit things. However, on that page I just linked to, it says we should make decisions together. Do you still want to delete it even though I've explained, or would you like to come to some sort of agreement? Again, I'm sorry I upset you and I didn't mean to start trouble at all. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello again, you don't need to apologize so much. I do forgive you but I'm sorry I upset you. I don't have a facebook account anymore. I think it would be great if you still edit here though. I moved the two pink lines to under the Toy Story category. Do you think it looks better now? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:44, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I deleted my facebook account a while ago because I don't want it anymore. You can edit any article you like! What about if you pick your favourite movie and focus on the articles for it? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 2013 Barbie movies I know that page is official, but I'm not sure if we should add them. After all, some of the titles there are wrong (My Scene Goes Hollywood The Movie, is called My Scene: Backlot on there; The Barbie Diaries is called Barbie Diaries 1: Charmed Life) so some the Mariposa movie and the Pink Shoes movie could be Barbie movies that already exist ("Mariposa and the Crystal Fairy Princess" might have been an early title for "Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends" but of course I don't really know). It seems accurate... but maybe we could wait until there is more information? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi,I would want to say that you can add your informations you posted in Barbie(biography) in Barbie(doll) page so there won't be needed to be two pages with the same informations. VioletManu (talk) 14:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I don't think she is played by Barbie .We just don't have facts to prove that she is or she is not Barbie .I'll try to search somewhere and find the answer.BTW WE migh also as Olivia the main admin of this club . VioletManu (talk) 18:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Mariposa I don't know how to email Mattel. I must say though, sometimes Barbie movies get mistitled and misspelt even by official sources. For example, My Scene Goes Hollywood is called "My Scence III: Backlot"' on the Voicebox Productions website. It's confusing to me, but you made some good points :) Template I'm fine, thank you. How are you doing? I added The Pearl Princess to the template. Have a good day!--XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:33, May 13, 2013 (UTC) That's good. It's normal to be nervous with college. Just be your kind self and be hard-working and it should be a nice experience :) Good luck! What will you be studying? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Danielle Thank you for letting me know! I deleted her page. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC)